Sueños
by KireDAM
Summary: Se han reguntado ¿Qué tengo? Imaginen un mundo en donde pierden aquello que más anelan, aquello que más aprecian, se han puesto a pensar ¿Seriamos capaces de sobrellevar los retos que nos pone la vida? ¿Realmente valoramos las personas que nos rodean? Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer:** Evagelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (gainax)

**Projecto: **_KeriDAM_

Son cerca de las 8 de la noche, no hay nadie junto a mí, nadie me acompaña, es una pena pues es una bonita noche, no hace mucho frio, hay luna llena. Pero a pesar de todo esto, se siente un gran vació, todo alrededor es perfecto, pero esta soledad no me deja mirar todo lo que se encuentra rodeándome…

Era una mañana perfecta donde todo era como al día anterior, quizá estaba encerrado en la monotonía que en algún punto de la vida se presenta, pero estaba conforme. Había encontrado todo lo que alguna vez no creí, simplemente estaba satisfecho con mi vida, logré esa "estabilidad" con la que toda gente piensa. Amor, sin duda, tal vez no era la persona que alguna vez soñé, pero no pude a ver sido más feliz, dinero, no era rico, pero tenía lo suficiente para mantenernos y nuestra relación no dependía de él, amigos, tal vez no eran numerosos, pero podíamos confiar en cada uno de ellos.

La tarde de ese día vino para cambiar el resto de mi vida, pues a partir de ese momento nada fue igual.

-¿De nuevo pensando Shinji? Es difícil aceptar todo esto, pero deberías agradecer esta oportunidad que muchos habrían deseado tener. -

Pareciera que las palabras de aquella chica no hubieran llegado a los oídos de aquel hombre, que lo único que hacia es estar sentado y mirar al horizonte.

-Vamos hay una vida por delante, deberías ser más objetivo, nunca sabes lo que te espera.-

Un gran silencio se hizo presente, acompañado del susurro del viento, el parecía no escuchar ni una palabra, pero en ese momento apretó los labios y agudizó su mirada…

-Dime ¿alguna vez has visto tus sueños derrumbarse frente a tus ojos? O ¿Has visto morir en tus manos la persona que amas?-

-No pero…-

-¡Entonces no digas más!... y solo vete, no quiero escucharte.-

La chica de cabello y ojos café, no pudo más que permanecer en silencio, no era capaz de imaginar lo que la persona que tenía enfrente de ella sentía.

-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz, es inútil hacerlo razonar, lo único que él amó lo perdió, su pasado es diferente al tuyo e incluso al mío, tal vez con el tiempo lo entiendas.-

Con una actitud sumamente sería, aquella mujer le dirigía esas palabras, persuadiéndola con la mirada, como si lo que estaba intentando hacer estuviera mal.

-Pero Misato…-

-Es mejor así, él está sufriendo, y aun que no es tu intención, algunas de tus palabras lo hacen sentir aún más infeliz, déjamelo a mí.-

Esta vez la mujer de cabello morado, le dirigía una sonrisa como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

-Shinji… yo…-

La chica tomo fuerza, cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente para terminar con un suspiro y lo observó con una mirada triste.

-Lo siento-

Misato no podía evitar sentirse mal por Maya, pero era necesario mentirle, incluso ella que conocía por más tiempo a Shinji, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, solo esperaba que el tiempo pudiera darle la respuesta que el buscaba, aunque lo más probable es que el no buscaba nada.

-Misato... dime… ¿Por qué las personas que deberían ser más cercanas a nosotros siempre están lejos y las personas que no son tan cercanas son las que nos aman?-

-Shinji yo… no lo sé.-

-Asuka murió y mi padre aún está vivo, daría todo para que ella volviera, daría todo por verla reír, por ver sus ojos, por acariciar su cabello, por ver su tranquilidad al dormir, por verla enojarse conmigo, por escuchar una vez más "te quiero"…-

Mientras Shinji hablaba, Misato comenzaba a sentir un vació en su interior, sentía un ahogo, como si una lagrima quisiera brotar de sus ojos, pero no podía mostrar debilidad frente a Shinji, necesitaba ser fuerte, quería ayudarlo a salir de la pena que lo embargaba.

-Misato, yo… a pesar de que Asuka ya no está…-

No pudo decir más, se quedó cabeza abajo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando no llorar, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas, sin duda la pena que el sufría era inmensa, Misato no podía hacer más que mirar, incluso cuando ella tenía idea de lo que sentía con respecto Asuka. Ella no podía figurarse la ausencia de su padre durante casi toda su infancia a causa de la muerte de su madre, Shinji prácticamente quedó desamparado, a pesar de que su padre costeaba todos sus gastos, él nunca supo lo que es tener un padre.

-Shinji... debes aprender a confiar por los menos en mí…-

-¡Misato!... tú deberías ser capaz de entenderme, ya que durante el tercer impacto también perdiste a Kaji…-

Esta vez ella mantenía una mirada firme, no podía quebrantarse en ese momento, no podía dejar que Shinji observara ni un momento de debilidad, necesitaba ser el ejemplo para ayudarlo a salir de ese trance.

-Asuka dio su vida por ti, ahora ese esfuerzo, esa vida que sacrificó la menosprecias, ¿Cómo crees que ella se sentiría al verte así?-

-Mil veces habría preferido morir yo, mi vida no vale la pena.-

La charla no podía durar más tiempo en cualquier momento ella podría ceder, necesitaba ser certera, con el fin de que el no encontrase argumento alguno para cuestionarla o contradecirla.

-Ella te amaba, como yo también amaba a Kaji, ahora él no está, pero sigo teniéndote a ti, ¿Crees que a nadie más le importas?

Ella se acerca suavemente a Shinji, lo toma entre sus brazos y lo recarga en su pecho con la ternura y dulzura que lo haría cualquier madre.

-Shinji, no estás solo.-

-Misato…-

-No digas nada.-, Dijo con una voz tranquila, acariciándole la mejilla y dándole una cálida sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaine: **Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecesn, son obra de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (gainax)

**Poyecto: **_KeriDAM_

_C_apítulo 2: ¿Resignación?

…_Esa tarde, el sol estaba en el punto más alto, hacía un intenso calor, pero pese a ello era un día como ningún otro, el paisaje estaba adornado por el cantar de las aves, el ir y venir de la gente, el sonar de los motores de los automóviles, el tren del medio día y de los grandes edificios de los cuales la gente siempre miraba con orgullo_…

Cada vez que los veía recorrer la acera, sentía como un vacío recorría mi cuerpo, como si fuese un sentimiento de nostalgia, quería lo que ellos tenían, felicidad. Pese a que a mi lado estaba la persona que amaba, nuestra relación no salía de un par de copas en la noche para a la mañana siguiente amanecer tomados de las manos y nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sabía que ya no era una niña como para andar con cursilerías, pero ¿El hecho de crecer significa que la vida solo debe ser un placer carnal? Sinceramente no es lo que esperaba pero, por un lado, no está nada mal. Sin embargo no podía más que envidiar la vida que llevaba Shinji junto a Asuka.

Misato Katsuragi

-Tengo una noticia para ti.-

Shinji, era el mismo de siempre, deprimido, aislado de los demás, sin prestar atención a la gente o ambiente que lo rodeaba, no hacía más que escuchar música, y mirar aparentemente a la nada, es difícil entender a la gente, más cuando uno mismo no puede entenderse así mismo.

-Dime Shinji, ¿No te importa lo que eh venido a decirte?-

Permaneció en silencio, sin hacer algún gesto o mostrar algún interés, ni siquiera pareció mostrar atención alguna desde que Misato entró, como si estuviese solo en esa habitación, a la cual regreso desde aquel incidente, fue la habitación que Misato en un pasado le ofreció con la intención de que no se sintiera solo. Aquella habitación sólo contaba con lo necesario para dormir, y acomodar algo de ropa, que en su mayoría aún se mantenía dentro de cajas.

-No pilotearás de nuevo el Eva-01, no será necesario.-

-Fue esa la causa de que yo perdiera a Asuka, ¿Crees que volvería a pilotearlo si pudiera?-, Apretaba sus puños, y en todo momento evitó mirar a los ojos a Misato, como si parte de la pena que ahora lo acompaña tuviera que ver con ella.

-Por donde caminas no haces más que sentir pena por ti mismo, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, es fácil culpar a la gente que te rodea de los errores que cometes, pero son tus dudas las que ahora te tienen así, es tu culpa que Asuka no esté aquí.-

-No, es culpa de mi padre-

-Tú eres el único dueño de tus acciones, sin importar como fue tu vida, con cada una de tus decisiones pasadas construyes tu presente, no puedes culpar a los demás cuando solo tú eres el que decide cual es el siguiente paso.-

Permaneció en silencio, se recostó de lado contrario de donde estaba en pie Misato y solo continuó escuchando música, esas últimas palabras sin duda habían llegado al corazón de Shinji el cual ahora es un mar de confusión. Misato no podía hacer más, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo, siempre ayuda más cuando eres capaz de confrontar un problema, a diferencia de los demás ella no lo veía con ojos de lástima…

-Shinji, es bueno tenerte de regreso, te extrañaba.-

Es difícil entenderlo, más cuando en verdad no amaba a Kaji, sin duda es un tonto, como puede solo recostarse y no hacer nada durante todo el día, es patético, ¿Cómo es que hace que me preocupe tanto por él? Es más ¿Por qué debería estar preocupada por él? Ni si quiera parece importarle, pero por otro lado no tiene a nadie más, ¿Por qué lo hago? Tal vez si Rei hablara con él, quizá podría ayudarle, el parecía tener cierto interés hacia ella antes de que Asuka llegara de Alemania. Pero nada de eso va cambiar si él no tiene el más mínimo interés de continuar con su vida, bueno por ahora solo iré a los centros de Nerv, la cual parece que será desde ahora solo un centro de investigaciones, espero me den una jugosa pensión a fin de cuentas era la general a cargo de las defensas, que por ahora parece que desaparecerá.

-!Qué sueño tengo¡-

-Deberías dejar de quejarte.-

-No lo entiendes Ritsuko, yo ya no debería estar aquí y sin embargo aún hay mucho por hacer, además Shinji no…-

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte, aún es muy joven y tiene toda una vida por delante, sin duda tendrá tiempo para sanar sus heridas.-

Esas palabras, tan fáciles de decir, casi todas las personas hablan sin pensar antes lo que dicen y pasan por alto los sentimientos de los demás, Ritsuko no tenía idea por lo que estaba pasando Shinji, no es algo que me preocupe, la gente debería preocuparse más en poderse entender así mismo, si no entonces no sé cómo es que pretenden entender a los demás.

-Por cierto Ritsuko.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Sabes algo de Rei?-

-¿Rei?, ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, solo es que creí que sería bueno si ella pudiera ver a Shinji.-

-Ya veo.-

Saca de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un pequeño papel blanco, donde anota una dirección, al terminar, la observa, como verificando si pudo a ver omitido algún dato, una vez que termina de revisarlo extiende su mano y le ofrece el pequeño papel a Misato.

-Gracias.-

-No sé si eso pueda ayudar de algo, pero bueno supongo que no se pierde nada con intentarlo.-, y con una mirada sospechosa pregunta.-Dime, ¿Cómo se siente ser madre?

-¡¿Qué? Pero que es lo que dices, yo solo intento ayudarlo, no digas tonterías, me voy.-

-Hasta luego… mamá Misato.-

-¡Eres una tonta Ritsuko¡-


End file.
